warhammerfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Kowadła Zniszczenia
Kowadła Zniszczenia to najstarsze artefakty krasnoludzkiej rasy. To właśnie na nich wykuto najwspanialsze runiczne bronie. Każde Kowadło Zniszczenia pokryte jest runami, których znaczenie pozostaje nieznane dla współczesnych Kowali Run. Podczas pracy na Kowadle wszyscy Arcymistrzowie Run używają technik przekazanych im przez swoich mentorów, którzy z kolei poznali je od swoich mentorów i tak w kółko od samego zarania dziejów. Wiadomo jednak, że żadne Kowadło nie działa tak samo jak pozostałe. Ich rodzaje można podzielić na trzy dość szerokie kategorie: te poświęcone Grimnirowi, które hołdują furii, te poświęcone Grungniemu, które hołdują wysiłkowi, oraz te poświęcone Valayi, które hołdują lojalności. Zdarza się, że Arcymistrzowie Run, najstarsi i najbardziej szanowani spośród Kowali Run, zabierają Kowadła Zniszczenia na bitwę. Są one wtedy stawiane na specjalnej platformie, zwykle na najwyższym wzgórzu w okolicy. Przy Kowadle dumnie czuwa wybrany Arcymistrz Run. W czasie bitwy towarzyszy mu dwójka Strażników Kowadła. Złożyli oni przysięgę, że nie pozwolą, by artefakt i Arcymistrz wpadli w ręce wroga. Historia Kowadła Zniszczenia to prastare artefakty wykonane z wielką wprawą przez starożytnych Kowali Run w głębi Góry Grzmotu. Wykorzystując moc wulkanu, Kurgaz, najzdolniejszy z nich, stopił wiele rud gromrilu, by wykuć Kowadła. Gdy były już gotowe, na każdym z nich umieścił lśniącą Runę Magii. Nikt nie wie, ile Kowadeł Zniszczenia stworzono, zanim sekret Run Magii przepadł. Wielka Księga Uraz wyjawia, że Góra Grzmotu została zaatakowana przez złego smoka. Rozpoczął on wielką bitwę z Kowalami Run, w wyniku której część szczytu zapadła się. Kuźnie zostały zniszczone, a wielu Kowali Run zginęło. Obecnie Kowadła Zniszczenia są rzadkimi i niezwykle cennymi artefaktami. Krasnoludy zrobią wszystko, by nie wpadły one w ręce wroga. Kowale Run używają Kowadeł Zniszczenia do tworzenia runicznych przedmiotów. Większość Kowadeł znajduje się w posiadaniu różnych krasnoludzkich twierdz i gildii, które używają ich, gdy tylko zajdzie taka potrzeba. Reszta należy do najpotężniejszych Kowali Run, ale jedynie tych, którzy zamieszkują wielkie sale Karaz-a-Karak lub prowadzą sklepy z uzbrojeniem w Karak Azul. Kowadła Zniszczenia mają ogromną moc. W skrajnym przypadkach Kowal Run może za jego pomocą zesłać na swoich wrogów płomienie i błyskawice. Z każdym uderzeniem młota moc Kowadła uwalnia się. Nieokiełznane energie szaleją, niebo ciemnieje od nadmiaru mocy, chmury wielobarwnej magii wirują i iskrzą na niebie, aż wreszcie niszczycielskie siły uderząją we wrogie zastępy. Pomysły na przygody *Krasnoludy z Karaz-a-Karak formują grupę, która uda się do Góry Grzmotu, by odzyskać pozostałe Kowadła Zniszczenia i sekrety dawnych Kowali Run. Przeszkodę będą stanowiły nie tylko zasypane korytarze, ale także smok, który wciąż nie opuścił tamtego miejsca. Za grupą z Karaz-a-Karak będą podążały nieustępliwe skaveny, które z chęcią położą swoje łapska na pradawnych artefaktach. *Jedno z Kowadeł Zniszczenia zostało skradzione utalentowanemu Kowalowi Run z Karak Azul. Należy, jak najszybciej rozpocząć śledztwo. Problem stanowi nie tylko odnalezienie złodzieja, ale także zrobienie tego przed innymi grupami. Kolegia Magii z chęcią zatrzymają artefakt dla siebie, by móc prowadzić nad nim badania. Kulty Chaosu będą chciały splugawić jego moc, tak samo jako skaveny. Szpiedzy Imperium z chęcią je przechwycą, wykorzystując je jako atut w negocjacjach z krasnoludami. *Kolegium Złota pragnie móc zbadać tajemniczą Runę Magii. Grupa czarodziejów właśnie przybyła do Karaz-a-Karak i rozpoczęła negocjacje. Szykują się trudne rozmowy. Sprawa skomplikuje się, gdy jeden z Kowali Run zostanie znaleziony martwy. Rany na jego ciele sugerują, że doszło do użycia magii. Czy ktoś próbuje udaremnić badania Kolegium, wrabiając je w morderstwo? Jeśli tak, to kto? Źródła Warhammer Armies: Dwarfs Kategoria:Magia Kategoria:Jednostki Krasnoludów Kategoria:Zbrojownie Krasnoludów